1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains primarily to means to aid in docking a boat cheaply and easily. The invention can also be used to clasp other stationary pole-like items.
For many years, boaters have looked for better ways to dock a boat. Conventional ways of docking or mooring a boat are fraught with problems. Marinas are often crowded, increasing the chances of damaging one's own boat or adjacent boats. Weather or currents may cause the boat to rock unpredictably. Persons on the dock may be able to help in pulling the boat in by rope, but may not be available.
Other inventors have used extendable docking poles topped with rings or other means to grasp dock bollards and other stationary objects. These devices introduced a new set of problems. Some of these devices are mechanically complex, increasing both the cost of the device and its chances for breakdown. Other devices are cumbersome to use because they require one to reach around or over stationary objects, which may be too tall or otherwise inaccessible to such movements.
The present invention is in the same field as such inventions, but significantly improves over them. In addition to a docking pole, the present invention is comprised of a bracket mounted on the end of the pole and two oppositely rotating jaws pinned to the bracket. The jaws are hinged together at their back end, such that they have synchronous, opposite rotations. In the open position, each jaw is rotated outwardly from the bracket, leaving an open mouth between the jaws. In the closed position, the two jaws close to form a full circle and are latched together by latching means at the forward end of each jaw. This configuration allows one to pull a boat into a dock with no need to use rope, no need to adjust moveable parts and no need to reach around or over stationary objects. The invention can also be used to reach and clasp hard-to-reach tree branches and other stationary, pole-like objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's search has disclosed the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Date of Issue Name of the Inventor ______________________________________ 3,013,517 12/19/61 Isham 4,441,746 4/10/84 Corboy, Jr. 3,841,685 10/15/74 Kolodziej 3,861,346 1/21/75 Pina 3,993,013 11/23/76 Nunziato 2,983,243 5/9/61 Bowers 3,347,586 10/17/67 Sharp 2,913,797 11/24/59 Hollis ______________________________________
The prior art contains many devices having semi-circular jaws that close around or otherwise aid in enclosing an object. In Isham's U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,517, two semi-circular jaws are pinned to a bracket base. A third member sits at the back of the mouth between the two semi-circular jaws. Each jaw has a pin jutting from it that rides in a slot in the third member, said slot placed on a line tangential to the curve of the jaw. When an object enters the mouth of the device and pushes up against the third member, the jaws ride up the slots and close around the object. Thus, this invention is closed when an object hits the back of its mouth, as is the applicant's. However, the Isham device entails much greater mechanical complexity, increasing its cost and decreasing its reliablity.
Corboy's U.S. Pat. 4,441,746, for a hand-held pick-up tool also uses semi-circular jaws that close to form a circle. The jaws are each attached to opposing movable elbows, which are in turn attached to a recoiled spring in the open position. The device is closed by pulling a rod attached to the back of the recoiled spring, thus extending the opposing elbows and pulling the jaws together. The device therefore closes by a pulling rather than pushing mechanism, and it does not lock in the closed position.
Hollis' U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,797, shows two curved arms pivotally connected intermediate their length, each with a pointed finger at its end and a small pulley near its end. The two arms open like pliers to accommodate different sized objects to be grasped. The grasped object is held by the pointed fingers and a rope threaded over both pulleys. Thus, unlike the applicant's invention, Hollis' invention uses a pliers-like mechanism to open around an object and uses rope tension to hold the object in place. Furthermore, the invention does not fully enclose the object grasped nor lock in place.
Sharp's U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,586, for a siphon holding structure, shows a mechanism similar to that of Corboy's invention. Sharp's invention includes two semi-circular arms that fit on one side of a cylindrical object and a third semicircular arm that fits on the other side of the object. Like Corboy's invention, Sharp's invention is kept open by a recoiled spring and closed by pulling a rod attached to that spring. This invention is, therefore, more like Corboy's invention than applicant's invention.
The other patents listed disclose docking devices that are only superficially similar to the applicant's device. Bowers' U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,243, shows a docking device using a hook-shaped rod and a T-shaped rod to form a recess in which a stationary object is enclosed. This device is secured by first grasping the object with the hook and then pushing the T-rod up against the object hooked. The T-rod is kept in place by a ratcheting mechanism. Kolodziej's invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,685, uses two rigid, hollow, opposing arcs through which a line of rope is threaded. Kolodziej's invention, therefore, merely helps a line of rope to enclose an object. Nunziato's device U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,013, is merely a ring mounted on an extendable rod. Pina's device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,346, is merely an adjustable ring attached to a rod and rope. Neither the Bowers, Pina, Nunziato, nor Kolodziej device uses hinged movable jaws as does the applicant's device, and each requires a user to reach over or around a stationary object. These inventions can help to dock a boat, but that is where their similarity to the applicant's invention ends.
None of the devices located by our search have suggested the use of two oppositely rotating semi-circular jaws, hinged together at their back ends with latching mechanism at their fore ends, such that the device encloses a stationary object and latches in place by simply pushing the adjoining pin up against the object. Applicant's device closes simply by pushing the docking pole against a dock bollard or other stationary polelike structure. The semi-circular jaws encircle an object and latch in place by means of interlocking latching hooks. The Applicant's unique combination of a reaching pole, hinged encircling jaws and latching hooks is a significant improvement over the prior art.